Singing My Way Home
by alexisR.W
Summary: Carly has been living the high life as a singer for the past five years. Everything was great until People started noticing she wasn't aging. Her only option is to leave the high life and move back home. Carly is really Renesmee.Nessie/Jacob
1. Hot pink stilettos!

_This is a Jake and Nessie story! Her name is Carly for now cause that's her stage name. Oh and she has a boyfriend at the moment that is NOT Jacob. But trust me, Jake will be in it! I hope you enjoy! Rated T for mature themes but not enough detail for M._

**Carly's POV**

"Carly we need you in the studio in ten. The producers are here and want you to record 'Home'." My manager Simon tells me. Why are they so demanding? I take a sip of my latte and put it back on the counter.

"Sure but you better have Joliet there to warm my voice up." I reply and hang up. I don't say 'goodbye' to people who work for me. If I'm paying them I don't have to be nice. I run upstairs to my huge bedroom. I look around in amazement at the huge room that I've been living in for the past 5 years. It still amazes me. With its gold trim and big, white, canopy top bed and all mahogany wood furniture it's sure to amaze.

I go over to my closet and try to find something to wear. My closet is probably my favorite room in the house. It's filled with all the newest and finest brands of clothing known to girl. Oh how glad I am Alice taught me right. I grab a hot pink halter and some black skinny jeans.

"What shoes?" I said aloud to my self. "Ahh the hot pink stilettos will do!" I chuckle cause its funny to hear myself talk. I throw my shoes on and run down stairs. I've never bothered with makeup. No need seeing as though I've never had a zit and I have perfect complexion. Rosy cheeks and a pale but breathtaking skin tone. No need for mascara because my thick lashes are naturally curled and deep black.

I walk outside and am bombarded with paparazzi. "Carly! Give us a smile!" "Over here!" "What's the title of you new song?" _Do they ever go away?_ I think to myself. I smile and pose a bit and they back off, somewhat. I push through and get in my hot pink camaro. Yeah, I love cars. My love for them started when I was like, nine. Jake and I would spend hours in his garage. Yeah, hard to believe I spent time in a garage! Oh Jake, how I miss him...

I pull up at the studio and yet again, I'm attacked! They really never stop! I don't smile this time, but I still push through to the door of the recording studio.

After and hour of warming up with Joliet, my favorite teacher in the world, I walk into the recording booth. I position my mic so it's directly in front of me.

"Now Carly when the music starts you know when to go." Simon says. Haha! Simon says! I giggle and they give me stares.

"Got it." I reply after I've settled down.

The slow music starts and I wait for my part to begin. After the guitar hits the right note I start.

_I close my eyes and all I see is you,  
and all the things that we used to do  
I look up and see the clouds are passing by,  
moving fields and wind blows out of time_

Let me go home, I don't want to stay  
Let me go home, I can't take this anymore  
I can hear your call, so come lead me home

And everything I think of is you  
I can hear your voice but you're so far away,  
I want to hold you now and never let you go  
So just wait for me and i will be with you

I finish and I'm just beaming. I see all my producers behind the glass doors excited and impressed. I've been told before that I have the voice of an angel. I keep looking into the glass and I see someone stand up. Jason! I run out of the studio and into his arms.

"I've missed you!" I tell him. He leans down and kisses me with a passion we've never had. When it finally ends I look up at him and a smile immediately comes to my lips. "I love you." I say.

"I love you too, Carly." he says back. He gives me a quick peck on the nose before I turn and go to talk to Simon.

"Am I done now?" I ask ready to leave. Its already 9:30.

"Yep. Today was great! I think were about ready to put this on the radio. It should be on in a few days. Don't forget you have a photo shoot for the cover Sunday." He says.

"Okay! Thanks Simon." I say goodbye to my producers and Jason and I leave the studio.

When we get back to my house we go in and we stand there in the foyer until I move closer and he pulls me into another passionate kiss. He starts to move down my collarbone and shoulder when suddenly I'm picked up and being carried up the stairs all the while still being kissed.

He sets me down in front of my bed and backs up. I give him a questioning look. He smiles and picks me up. We fall onto the bed and I start to kick my stilettos off. His hands and mouth are already moving places they've never been. He reaches under my shirt and I start to unbutton his. All the self-control I had hoped to attain was gone, along with my shirt and shoes!

**Sydney: Hey Everyone! I'm Sydney!! My username is ShikaGirl99 :) One of my BFF's is the author of this story and the other is a Beta for this story just like me! I loved it!! I Like Carly! She treats herself like a princess! And what about the fling with her and Jason at the end! DANG GIRL!! Hehe! I can't wait to read how she and Jake drifted apart!! I love yall! TTYL!**


	2. Stupid song!

So Carly/Nessie had some fun with Jason. I know your all DYING to read some more about Carly but, its Jacob's turn. Oh, I know that Renesmee's real middle name is spelled Carlie-but she didn't want ANY ties to her real name. Review please! Xoxo- AlexisR.W.

Jacob's POV

Why is it every time you stop thinking about someone something _always_ happens to make you think about them again? It seems like that song comes on every 2 minutes on every radio station! Even the pack has it in their heads. That beautiful chorus sung by that beautiful girl.

I'm jolted from my thoughts. "Jacob get your ass down here!" Dad yells from downstairs. I turn my radio off and Jump down the stairs.

"What do ya need?" I ask my handicapped father. He seems even more immobile now that his back has been hurting.

"Will you take me over to the Clearwater's?" He asked like a child wanting to go to a friends. Most people would find it weird, having their father ask to take them somewhere, but it's been like this since I could remember.

"Sure I need to talk to Seth anyway." I reply and grab my keys off the counter. I push dad down to the truck and help him in. When I start the truck I start to back up and just my luck; that song comes on.

"Ugh!" I yell. Why me? Why is she torturing me?

"What is it, son?" dad asks. I almost forgot he was in here.

"This song. It comes on all the time!" I explain as I pull out of the drive.

"Oh. You miss her." Anyone close to Nessie knew that she was really Carly. But the ones who knew would never betray her and tell. "I think she wrote this about you. I could swear." He says.

I started listening to the words.

_I close my eyes and all I see is you,  
and all the things that we used to do  
I look up and see the clouds are passing by,  
moving fields and wind blows out of time_

_Let me go home, I don't want to stay  
Let me go home, I can't take this anymore  
I can hear your call, so come lead me home_

_And everything I think of is you  
I can hear your voice but you're so far away,  
I want to hold you now and never let you go  
So just wait for me and I will be with you_

I think she just might have.

I can't believe she just got up and left like that. We were so close. We spent every day since she was born together. Not that it had been a long time. It had been only five years and she was already the physical age of 13. Then, I came over the next day and she had grown into a woman. She got curves I never even imagined possible. She was gorgeous. But then she discovered her talent and moved off to L.A. to pursue a career in the music entertainment, and that she did.

Now she is living the good life. A life to good to care about any of us anymore. She hasn't called once since her first song hit the charts. I don't think she ever got it that I had imprinted on her when she was born. That imprint is still there whether she feels the pull or not. I will always love Nessie.

I pull into the Clearwater's drive and help dad out and into his wheelchair. We walk up to the door and I can already hear the radio blaring. _Great. I thought I would get some peace here. I was _definitely _wrong, _I thought to myself as Leah let us in.

_JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN_

**Carly's POV**

That had to be one of the worst experiences of my life. It hurt like hell and the whole time Jason was panting like a dog and looked like an ape. I don't think I will ever see him the same anymore. All I can see is a big, hairy, ape.

I jump out of bed and walk into my bathroom. On the counter is a note.

_Carly-_

_Last night was amazing. I wish I could stay in bed all day with you, __b__ut work calls. Call me when you wake up, beautiful. _

_All my love-_

_Jason_

No way. I've got better things to do. I go into my closet and grab a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I walk back into my bedroom to retrieve my bra. Which was discarded over by my dresser somehow. I change and run downstairs to my workout room. I turn on the radio and start the treadmill. I hear a familiar voice on the radio. It's me! My song is already on? I just recorded it yesterday! I listen to it and when I hear myself sing the chorus, I can't help but think about him. The guy I wrote it about.

I wrote it one day when I was missing home. I miss everything and everyone. One person in particular, Jacob. I've had a crush on him since I first started liking boys. But when I matured it was much more than a crush. He didn't act like he liked me though. I knew he loved me, but it was a brotherly love. That's part of the reason I haven't called. I'm afraid if I do that he might not love me. Not even like a brother.

Jason and me have been together for about two years. Though I've told him so, I've never loved him. I don't think I will ever be able to love anyone other than Jake. It's as if there is a tie that is unbreakable. Not that I would want to break it. If only I knew if that tie was working both ways.

I turn the radio off and turn the big screen on. I turn it to the news. _E! _news that is. Surprisingly, it's a segment about me.

"_Rumors of her fake age have not been denied by Carly. Her publicist tells us she is twenty-two years old, But anyone can see she is surely not twenty-two. Either she has been lying or she just has a really good plastic surgeon. More on this story tomorrow on E! news buzz."_

I turn the TV off and start to go through my options. They've found me.

**Kayla: Hi, everyone! I'm Kayla, another one of AlexisR.W.'s Betas. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I know I am! I can't wait to see what happens next! Keep up the good work, Alexis! **


	3. Packing nothing

_Hey! Sorry its taken me so long! I've been away from home for the past 3 weeks! But I'm back and I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for your waiting. Please please please review! Xoxo~_

Carly/ Nessie's POV

"Jason, it's so hard to tell you this but we have to break up." I tell the man I have been dating for the past three years.

He sighs "Carly is this about the other night?" he asks.

"No Jason. I have to get away. Go back home. I can't sing or have paparazzi know where I am. I wanna be free for a few years. Maybe forever." I tell him.

I'm sad I have to leave but its better than being a science experiment when they find out I'm not a regular aging human. I have to go back to forks.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asks, clearly upset.

"I don't think so." I reply sadly. Jason has been my best friend since I left home. I could talk to him about anything. I just wish this were something I could.

"I'll always love you, Carly. Just know that wherever you go." Jason said and then clicked the phone off. I felt a tear sting down my cheek. I thought he would have taken it better than that.

I walk into the bathroom and wipe my eyes. I look down onto the counter and to my surprise; the note is still there. I laugh and take it to my shredder. I put it in and let it go. Knowing that it means nothing anymore. Once that is done I go back to my bedroom and sit on my bed.

I haven't decided whom I was going to call. I'll bet mom would handle it better than dad, who would only yell at me the whole time and interrogate me about drug use or something.

I pick up my pink Iphone and dial the number I was taught to memorize since I was little. After two rings I hear the voice I have missed so much the past five years.

"Hello." She says.

"Mom?" my voice quivers. I hope she can't tell.

"Renesmee? Is that you? Oh I've missed you so much!" she says with great excitement.

"Mom we need to talk." I say into the receiver.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Is everything okay?" She asks apparently worried.

"Have you watched the news lately? Like entertainment news?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure she has way better things to do than watch the latest on celebrities lives.

"Well how else am I supposed to know my baby is still alive? She sure doesn't call me or visit." She says sadly.

"I'm sorry mom. I really am. But we can catch up and make it better when I come back. As long as its okay with you." I jumble out quickly.

"That's great! You're coming home! I'd love to have you home and so would your father but this isn't our house. You need to speak to your grandfather." She reminds me.

"Okay. Then can I talk to Carlisle?"

I hear the phone being passed to my grandpa.

"Nessie! How are you?" he says excitedly.

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask curiously.

"The expression on your mothers face." He laughs and says, "Now what did you want to talk to me for?"

"Well, I was wondering if it was okay if I came back and lived with you guys again. See, the media has figured that in the five years I've been famous I haven't aged or changed. And you know that's true." I explain.

"Nessie your always welcome, but what will coming home do? The paparazzi will still watch you and know you don't age." He points out. He's smart but I've had a plan because I knew this day would come.

"That's why my stage name is Carly. Not Nessie or Renesmee." I knew they would figure it out eventually. "My house is already sold along with most of my clothes." I say. My plan is foolproof. I get my old identity back, a new wardrobe and dye my hair back to its original rosewood color. No one will notice me.

You would never guess where I got my idea. That show about the pop star that has two lives and two identities. If it worked for her it should work for me.

"Ah, my brilliant granddaughter. I've missed you so much. This whole family has. I'll give the family the news and have Alice and Emmett come pick you up. Be ready because Alice just got a new car and its fast." He said with a laugh.

"Thank you so much grandpa. I love you and cant wait to see all of you!" I say truly. It felt like a rain cloud had been blown from over my head.

"We love you too. See you soon." He says and hangs up.

I grab my coach suitcase and put some necessities in it. Two pairs of jeans, two tank tops and three shirts. I also grabbed my white flip flops and my pink custom made stilettos. I grab my four favorite bras and my favorite pairs of underwear. I didn't pack much cause I knew Alice would take me on a shopping spree once I got home.

I walk over to my jewelry box and open it up. Right inside is the charm bracelet my dad gave me when I was born. It's just like my mothers. It has a green stone on one charm and a wooden wolf charm on another. Mine is different than my mothers in the fact that I have another charm. It's a little serpent looking charm. I laugh and remember why I have it.

"Nessie?! What, like the loch ness monster?!" my mother fumed.

That's all I remember. Somehow Alice and Emmett calmed her down. To this day she still calls me by my full name. I think its beautiful but I do love my nickname.

I zip up the bag and take it down by the front door. I look around at my marvelous house and think about how much I will miss it.

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz I hear my phone. I go over to the table where I left it and looked down. Simon.

"Hello?" I answer even though I know it's him.

"Carly are you sure you want this? You want to go home?" he questions me.

"We have been through this already. Yes. Now is everything set for my house to be sold and all the stuff inside?" I reply annoyed. Simon only cares about money. Now that I'll be gone he'll have no one to boss around.

"Yes unfortunately. How do you want to get the money? That's a lot of money." Simon points out. I didn't think about that.

"Umm, Just have it wired to my bank account." I take a deep breath. No matter how annoying he is I'm still appreciative. "Simon thanks for everything." I say looking out the window.

"Your welcome. If you ever need anything, you know who to call. See ya round."

_Click _and the connection was ended. If it weren't for Simon I would never have become famous or made it big.

I set my phone back down on the table and walk back to my bedroom.

I look around for the remote.

"Damn it!" Gosh, where is that stupid thing?

I give up and turn the TV on myself. Luckily it's already on my favorite channel.

"In other news, Singer Carly has decided to take some time out of the music industry. Her publicist tells us that she won't be reachable for a while. Sorry to all the big fans out there. No music for a while." Reporter Keisha says.

Robert, the other E! News reporter butts in, "I wonder if this has anything to do with the new concern of her age. By the way, Keisha have you noticed how old Angelina Jolie looks these days?"

I hop up and turn the TV back off as they start in on a different celebrity. I go back to my bed and fall back on to it. I just want to burn it or shred it. Just like that ridiculous note. I can't believe I gave everything up to a guy I didn't even love! I always promised that I would wait until marriage.

I turn over, away from the bright sun coming through the huge window and let my mind wander to other things. I start to think about what will happen once I'm back home. How will Jacob act?

That's all it took and I was thinking about him, his gorgeous face and his beautiful long hair.

I didn't know I was asleep until I was woken up.

"Nessie, Nessie. Wake up. Its time to leave." I heard a familiar male voice.

"Jacob?" I ask without opening my eyes.

"What? Hell no. I'm not that Mutt! Its your favorite godfather!" Emmett says.

I quickly sit up and grab him into a hug. "My only godfather. But still my favorite." I laugh and hug him again.

"And you can't forget about me! Your favorite aunt!" Alice chirps coming into the room.

I let go of Emmett and jump out of my bed. "Alice!" I tackle her with a hug. "Gosh I've missed you guys!"

"We've missed you too! Now come on lets go! The rest of your family is waiting!" Alice squeals and pulls me forward.

"What about my bag? Its by the door." I protest and try to slow her down, but trying to slow a vampire down is like trying to stop a car.

"It's already in my car. Oh, you will love my car!" She says and pulls me out of the house. _I'm in for a long car ride _I think to myself.

_OOOO look there is a special button! Right there! Do you see it? It says 'Review this chapter'! I know you want to So, Click it and do what it says! Xoxo-alexisR.W._


	4. Wanna go to the beach?

_I love all my precious readers! I really do! If you love me and love this story you would review and tell people bout it! Thanks! Oh your reward- A chapter from jakes POV._:) (Disclaimer: I don't own anything!)

_Xoxo-alexisR.W._

**Jakes POV**

Sugar. A fight over sugar. Jeez. I can't believe all the drama around me. Sam and Leah need to get over this whole thing. They are bringing Emily into this. Poor Emily. She never did anything to this whole pack except treat them like her own. Speaking of her own, I think she is pregnant.

I shut the door of my truck, and the door to my drama related thoughts, and turned on the radio. Music always helps me calm down. Maybe I will hear Nessie's song, I think to myself.

"Hey Bob, did you hear about Carly? Didya hear no one knows where she went?" The radio host asked the other host.

"You mean to tell me she disappeared?" He asked skeptically.

"Naw, more like went into hiding. I guess all the fame got to her. She sold her house, her car and all her belongings. Speaking of, all you fans out there can get a piece of Carly right now. Some of the things she owned are on our website for sale." The host said.

"That's right. And for those fans here is her latest single and maybe her last, Home." Host Bob said.

I heard the music fill up the car and then her beautiful voice started singing. I finally realized, what if she is in trouble? I remember the day the Volturi came to fight. What if since she is famous they have come back for her?

"Oh god! Nessie!" I yelled and hit my fist on the steering wheel. I pull out of my drive and start up to the Cullen's. If anyone knows anything, it's Edward.

I didn't realize how big of a fool I would look until I was already there and had rung the doorbell.

The wide door opened. "Jacob. How good to see you!" Esme said and pulled me into a hug and also into the house.

"Good to see you too, Esme." I finally said after she released me. "Where is Edward?" I ask after I look around and see no one.

"Oh, Edward and Bella are upstairs trying to clean Nessie's old room." She said and looked thoughtfully up the stairs.

I ran up the stairs and into the room I was so accustomed to. Except, I usually didn't come in through her door. It was usually through the huge window.

"Edward what happened? Is my Nessie okay?" I storm in and ask.

"Your Nessie?" Edward asks.

"Edward please, is she okay?" I ask. I don't want a fight. I've had enough drama for a day.

"Nessie is fine. Why would you think she wasn't?" Bella says.

"I heard on the radio that she had disappeared." I said and picked up the picture of her and me on the desk. She was about three. That was a while after the Volturi came. She was such a happy little girl.

"Well she is disappearing, but only from the media's reach. She is coming home." Bella said.

"Home? As in here? Back to forks?" I ask hoping for the sake of me she is.

"Yes. Did you hear what they were saying about her aging? They noticed she stopped." Edward clarified.

I was suddenly filled with such hope. Hope that we could live happily like I always wished we could. I could almost imagine her soft lips on mine.

"That doesn't mean that will happen Jake. You know that." Edward said, reading my thoughts.

"We'll see. Have you forgotten I've imprinted on her?" I said with a smirk. "I don't know how she has stayed away for so long." The pull must have been so hard to bear.

"I doubt there is any pull Jacob. I doubt you even imprinted on her. If you did wouldn't she have come back by now?" Edward said reading my thoughts again.

"Stay the hell out of my thoughts." I looked over to Bella who had done no wrong. "When will she be home?" I ask her.

"We're not sure. Sometime tonight or early tomorrow. Just depends on who is driving." She said quietly. She obviously didn't want to make Edward mad but didn't want to hurt me either. She's still all team Switzerland.

"Thanks, Bella." I replied. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Edward wouldn't touch me because that would be like hurting Bella. Anyway, he knows I love his daughter.

I opened the door of Nessie's room and walked down the stairs to find Esme.

"Hey, would you mind calling me when Nessie gets back? No matter how late?" I asked. Esme had always loved me.

"Sure thing Jacob. I'm sure Nessie has missed you a lot and would love to see you." She said.

"Thanks. See ya round." I said and walked away.

I let my self out of the house, off the porch and into my truck. I was so excited I would get to see Nessie. I only had one thought that bothered me. What if she didn't love me? Before she left I knew she had a slight crush on me, but apparently not enough of one to stay.

My phone ringing shook me from my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered forgetting to look at the caller I.D.

"Hey stud muffin!" A shrill voice said on the other line.

"Ryleigh, listen. We can't see each other anymore." I heard her giggles go quiet.

"What are you talking about Jacob? I thought you loved me!" She yelled.

"I thought I did too, but my heart was somewhere else. I'm sorry babe." I tried to tell her. I don't want her too upset. Ryleigh had been my girlfriend on and off since my senior year.

"Don't you call me babe! Don't call me anything! Don't ever call me again! I hate you Jacob Black!" By now I could her sniffling. I hated making girls cry.

I closed my phone and started the truck up and headed for home. When I pulled up to the house I saw there was an extra car in the driveway.

Becca is here for a visit I thought. Great, just what I needed. More drama. I turned the truck off, grabbed my phone and braced my self for my older sisters reaction.

I opened the door of the house and was attacked. She grabbed me into a big hug. Becca being the girly girl she is, was dressed up as always. When she finally let me go I looked around the living room. Dad was on the couch sitting next to a guy who looked like he was uncomfortable being here.

"Jake I missed you so much!" Becca said and led me over to the couch. "This is my boyfriend, Blake. We were just about to go out for dinner with dad. Do you want to come wit us?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. Would you mind waiting 15 minutes? I wanna shower first." I asked knowing I was dirty from work earlier. The shop always got me messy.

"Nope. Just make it fast!" she said. So I headed upstairs to the bathroom. Once I was all clean I got dressed and jumped down stairs. I checked my pocket to make sure I had my cell. I didn't want to miss a call from Esme.

We went out to Becca's car and I helped dad in. When I saw where we were going I said, "We have to split the check. I will feel horrible if we don't." This was the fanciest restaurant in La Push, and also the most expensive.

"Nope. It's on me tonight." Blake said. Great, now I will feel bad for whatever I order. Then I thought about it for a second and realized that this was my sister's boyfriend. I was supposed to give him crap.

We got out and went straight to our table. Blake had made a reservation for three but they added a chair in for me.

The waitress came over and took our drink order. Everyone except me ordered something alcoholic. I wanted to order a beer but, one would lead to another and another and I didn't want to miss Esme's call.

I was just about to ask for a to-go box for the remains of my huge plate of food when my phone started ringing. I stood up and walked out to the waiting area.

"Hello." I said hoping it was Esme.

"Hey there." Even better.

"Ness? Your home?" I asked.

"Sure am. Would you wanna meet me by the beach later?" she asked.

"Yeah definitely. What time?"

She giggled. "30 minutes?" she asked. 30 minutes? Could I wait that long?

"Sounds great." I paused. "Ness, I've really missed you." I tell her.

"I know. I missed you too. We have a lot to catch up on." She sighed. "I guess most of that is my fault. I promise I will make it up to you Jake." She said and hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back over to the table.

"Who was that?" Becca asked.

Nosey. "It was Nessie. She's back in town. You think you could drop me off at the beach on the way home?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Sure Jakey." Becca said. Gosh, I hated it when she called me that, but at the moment I didn't care. I was about to go see Nessie.


	5. Catching up

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. :) _Fans! make sure you read the little not at the bottom and review with your feedback on the note. Xoxo!_

**Jake's POV**

I was so happy when I heard that voice. I had been walking on the beach for five minutes but it seemed like it had been a lifetime.

"Jake!" She yelled and tackled me with a hug. When she let me go I finally got to see what she was wearing. It was only a pair of jeans and a tanktop but, she still looked gorgeous.

"Oh, Jakey! I missed you!" Nessie looked me up and down then said, "Oh gosh. I would have dressed up if I had known."

"No, no. You look great. I was eating dinner with my sister and my dad." I took her hand and led her over to a rock to sit down and look at the ocean.

She sat down and looked up at the moon. "Ya know, sometimes I would long for the moon. Like if I reached up I could touch it. I always had a little feeling like that. But it goes away when I'm with you." she said.

I looked over at her and into her eyes. They seemed to be glowing in the moon light. I wanted to kiss her right then and there but it was too soon.

To my surprise and delight, she leaned up and kissed me. It was a light little peck. Then she sat back down and looked up to see my reaction.

I leaned down and kissed her. It felt like I was whole. Like the hole in my heart was filled. I needed to breathe but when her tongue traced my bottom lip I decided breathing was overrated.

I wanted to take her to my bed right then and there. But, Becca and Blake were there. And we couldn't go to her house full of never sleeping vampires.

She let go of me and stood up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up and over to her car.

"Here?" I asked.

"Here." She grinned and got in.

I got in after her and into the back seat. This was going to be uncomfortable but I couldn't imagine anything more I wanted at this moment.

I took the little package out of my wallet. I had put it in there after I started dating Ryleigh.

I had just got it on when she tackled me with her mouth.

Damn, LA made her fiesty. But I loved every minute of it.

................................

................................

**Nessie's POV**

I was in the most peaceful state in the world. The after sex sleep was great. I felt so safe in Jake's arms. I had just woken up. I didn't want to move because I knew he was sleeping.

I turned over slightly to lay on my side. I looked into the front seat. All of mine and Jake's clothes were strewn on the front seats. My bra some how got stuck on the rear view mirror.

I looked down into the floor board to see if there were any other clothes down there and what I saw shocked me.

A red, broken condom was in the floorboard. I was so happy he had thought to use one, unlike Jason. But what worried me was the fact that it was broken.

I was silently hoping and praying that it broke when he took it off, but then again, that was some rough sex.

"Shit!" I said. "Oops." I whispered when I saw Jake look up.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked sleepily.

"Uhh, the condom broke." I said.

"Baby, are you sure you can even have kids? When you were little I remember Carlisle saying something--"

I put my hand up to his cheek to let him see that I could. I had a very normal period every month.

"Oh." He said and looked down. "It will be alright. No one ever gets pregnant the first time, this was your first time right?" He asked.

I didn't want to let him down. I knew he wanted to be my first. "Yes. And it was great, but I don't think I'm ready to have a baby. I'm only 23." Well, I look 23 anyway. I'm really only about 13.

I also knew that you could get pregnant anytime you had sex. Dad and mom had the whole conversation with me. I was well educated.

"Ness, no matter what happens we can get through it. I'm not worried about a baby. I'm more worried about Edward." He said.

"You're scared of my dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a vampire. Pretty indestructable." He said. It made me laugh. Thinking my dad would ever hurt my Jacob.

"I'm not indestructable." I said. "Just mostly." I laughed.

We both jumped up when someone tapped on the window. We stayed absolutely quiet and still. Probably mostly in fear it was my dad. I didn't want to know what he would do if he knew I was with Jake.

I heard Leah and Embry talking and knew we were safe. "Did you tell anyone I was coming home?" I asked Jake.

"I told my dad, my sister, and her boyfriend. But that's all." He said.

"Good. Then no one will suspect it to be us in here." I said. I leaned up and grabbed my clothes and started to get dressed. It was almost midnight.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"Home. I don't want daddy to know or suspect we were together, well like this." I said with a laugh. "He just might kill you. Even if I look like an adult, I'm still his little girl."

"Okay. Can we do something tomorrow?" He asked while grabbing his clothes.

I threw my tanktop on and repiled, "Uhh, tomorrow I'm going clothes shopping with Alice but, tomorrow night I'm free." I said and smiled.

"Okay. Sounds good. You just better call me when y'all get back." He said with a smirk.

"Okay. I promise." I said very cute. "Now go get in the pasenger seat and ill drive you home." I said.

We got out and right back in but swapped seats in the front. I started the car and took off.

Most of the ride was quiet but at one point Jake took my hand and interlaced our fingers and kept it like that.

When we were getting close to his house he turned to me and said, "Nessie, I think I love you but, I don't want you to love me back unless you really do. I want you to love me more than the imprint already makes you."

I was taken aback for a moment. I just stared at the road and thought. So that's why there was a pull, and that's why it went away when we were together. I really think I loved him because even if the imprint wasn't there, I never felt anything close to this when I was with Jason.

"Jake, I think I love you too. But don't you think we should at least be boyfriend and girlfriend before we declare that?" I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend then? I don't think I can stay away from you any longer." he said.

I parked the car in the driveway and turned to him. "Jake, I can't either." I said and pulled him down to my level and kissed him with so much force that it made me feel like electricity was going through us.

He pulled back and said, "Your the most amazing girlfriend ever." And smiled.

I was probably grinning like a loon but I didn't care. "Ditto, except not girlfriend. Cause your a boy. And your--"

He cut me off with his mouth and kissed me again. It was just as passionate as the first one, but more electrifying. He pulled back and let me breath and kissed my nose and got out. He laughed and winked at me and shut the door. I watched him get to his door and then pulled out of the drive.

As soon as I was on the main road again it started pouring. I made my way back to the house that I was now sharing with my family. I ran to the door and barged in, trying not to get too wet.

Everyone was on the couch. The first one to speak was my dad.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"Yep, me and Jake hung out by the beach. It took us forever to catch up. So much pack drama." I started towards the stairs and up to my room.

I made sure I was thinking about anything except what really happened. "That was close." I whispered to myself once my door was closed.

_Hello fans! I've read your reviews and it seems you want longer chapters! Well i have you an option! Option 1- I write longer chapters- but in turn it takes longer to get them posted (because it take me a few days to write & get my beta to edit.) Or option 2- I keep the chapters the lenth they are now and have them updated quickly. In the long run it will be the same amount of story, just when it comes out and the chapter size. Please review and give me some feedback- its what keeps me going. I wont write a hopeless story!_

_Xoxo-alexisR.W._


	6. Shopping Trip!

_**  
**_**Okay, Not much feedback on the whole long chapter short chapter thing. So For this one I wrote it long, but it took FOREVER.****Please review****! It makes me very happy! Thanks!**

**Xoxo-AlexisR.W.**

I opened my eyes to the sun. Well, the little bit of it that peaked through the clouds. I blinked and sat up. I grabbed my iPhone from my bedside table where it had been laying. I had two new notifications. The first was a text message from Jake. '_Good morning beautiful. Have fun shopping.'_ The other was a note reminding me my period was to start today.

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. Walking was a bit painful, the past few nights had been rough though. I chuckled at the reason for my pain. The mirror showed that my curls had been squished while I slept. I sat on the toilet and found that my period was a few minutes late. Literally. I guess being half vampire it's always on time. Until now.

'Oh well, better for me!' I thought. I turned the shower on and undressed. Once the whole bathroom was steamy I got in.

After every inch of my body was clean I got out. I wrapped up and walked back into my room. My bed had already been made up and there was a very stylish outfit on my bed. Aunt Alice must have picked it out.

I got dressed and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I grabbed my purse and my iPhone and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Nessie." Grandpa Carlisle said. He picked up the paper and began reading.

"Morning grandpa. Where is everybody?" I asked. I opened one of the cabinets and took out a box of Count Dracula cereal. I know, pretty ironic but it's the only thing I can stand to eat in the morning.

"They went hunting. They hadn't fed since before you got here." He said.

"Oh, got it. If I show you something will you promise not to tell? Like, doctors confidentiality?" I asked.

"Sure. I promise." He said.

I figured this would be kinda weird since we hadn't really talked in 5 years, but I went ahead anyway. I walked over and placed my hand on his cheek. I showed him how my period had been on time ever since I'd started. Then I showed him an image of a broken condom. Then another image of this morning where I hadn't started.

I stepped back and let him think. I was nervous because he looked puzzled.

"Well Ness, you could be pregnant. But that was very recent. It would had to have been at least 3 weeks at least before it would turn up on a pregnancy test. How bout you tell me tonight if you still haven't started and meanwhile I'll look through the notes I took on your mom when she was pregnant?"

By now I was crying. I wasn't ready to be a mother. "Okay." I said.

"Don't be upset or scared. I still don't know if it's even possible for you to have children. Everything will be okay." He hugged me and wiped my eyes. We heard the front door open so we both quickly sat down and tended to our business.

I mentally changed the subject while my family entered the room. I could not have dad hear this or he'd freak.

"You ready to go?" My favorite pixie said from behind me.

"Oh joy. Shopping. More like torture." Emmett said from behind me. He kissed the top of my head and sat down next to me.

"It is so not torture, more like a stress reliever." I said. "Actually, I'm very excited, thank you."

"Good! Were getting your hair done first. We have to do something different so the paparazzi don't notice you. Is that okay?" Alice asked. It was fine by me. I loved the salon.

"Absolutely!" I agreed. "Bye mom." I said and gave her a hug. I walked over to dad and tried as hard I could to think of nothing but shopping while I forced out a goodbye.

"We're taking my Porsche!" Alice said.

"Oh God. I'm scared, the pixie is driving." Auntie Rose said as we walked out. I couldn't help but laugh at Auntie Rose's fear. It was a bit scary riding with Auntie Alice.

Alice started up the car and the radio blasted.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Sorry. Jasper and I were jamming the other day." She said and giggled. Aunt Rose and I laughed and just shook our heads. Alice turned it up when we heard a classic come on. Good 'ol Britney spears.

"I love rock & roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby." we all sang as Alice drove 100 miles per hour. I was surprised dad and mom let me go. Then again I was an adult now. It felt weird. I was back at home as an adult. But yet on the inside I was really only about 12. I felt like I was a teenager again. Having to get permission wherever I went.

If I was an adult now why did I have to hide the fact that I had sex with Jake from dad? I was so confused. The song went off and Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose were talking about something I wasn't listening to. So, I laid over in the seat next to me and began to feel very nauseous. Aunt Alice's driving could make anyone sick. I fell asleep and woke only when we arrived to the shopping plaza. We parked in front of a fancy salon named Chene' La Rouge.

We walked inside and it was like a spa. I was so ready for pamper-azation. One of the ladies grabbed my hand and pulled me back to a big chair. I sat obediently. She put a zebra cover on me and around my neck. Apparently Aunt Alice had called ahead. The woman, who I figured out, name was Ellison never spoke the whole time. I pulled my iPhone out and checked the time. It was only 12:30. I started to feel sick again so I closed my eyes and let the lady do with me what she would.

I started to drift off when Ellison said, "Alright, I'm gonna put you under the dryer so the color dries in."

I opened my eyes to the brightness of the salon and nodded my head. She led me over to the dryers. She sat me down and turned it on.

I fell asleep under the warmness of the dryer and was awoken when Auntie Alice came over.

"Ness, you okay?" she asked with much concern. With most people she could tell when they would get sick, but I was special. I was a fuzzy image, she had told me when I was little. It was always the same with Jacob and the other wolves.

"Yeah, you don't look too good." Rosalie added.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just feel a little dizzy." I said. I stood up and looked around. Ellison was working on a blonde. "I'll be right back." I said and walked over to the door near the back. I walked in and shut it.

I put my back against the bathroom door for support so I wouldn't fall over and pulled my cell out. I dialed Jake's number and waited for an answer.

"Hey, this is Jake's voicemail. You know what to do." Beep.

"Hey Jake. It's Ness. I don't feel to well, so after we leave the salon I might not go shopping. Call me when you get this. Love ya, bye." I said and ended the message. I turned around and opened the door.

I walked over to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosie who were talking with Ellison. "Sorry guys." I said.

"Are you alright?" They asked.

"Yeah, I just don't feel to good. Do you think you could take me home after we get done here? You guys can go shopping for me. I love your style and y'all know me best." I said.

"We'd love to!" Alice said with much excitement.

"Yeah, sure." Aunt Rosie agreed.

"Okay. Thanks." I said and got in Ellison's chair.

She finished my hair and spun me around. My hair was now platinum blonde with a few strands of my original rosewood color. She had also cut it shoulder length and straightened it. It looked really pretty; I was just worried what Jake would think.

"Oh my gosh! You look so cute!" Rosalie said.

"I love it!" I said.

"Really?" Alice said skeptically. "I wasn't sure. I love it too though!"

"Yeah I do. Thanks." I said and got up. I paid Ellison then me, Alice and Rosalie walked out. We got in the Porsche and waited for her to start it.

"Oh I need some blood. I think that's why I feel sick. I haven't fed in a while." I said.

"It's never made me sick, but you know what happens to us. I can stop somewhere if you want. We can all go together." Alice said.

"Yeah, let's try that." I said. I really hoped it would help. I was feeling horrible.

Alice pulled into a clearing in the woods. She parked the car and we got out. She walked over and grabbed my hand and we started running. Since I was half vampire I got most of the perks. Alice stopped about 2 miles in and sniffed. There was a deer a few feet away. I could smell it too. She let go of my hand and went after it.

The moment I smelt the blood I ran to it. I drank deeply until I couldn't anymore.

I felt a little better, but also worse. When we were done, we ran back to the car and got in. The ride was a short and silent one. When we returned home everyone was gone. There was a note on the fridge saying that they had all gone to do different things.

Jasper and Emmett were off getting new tires for Emmett's jeep. Mom and Dad were visiting Charlie. Grandpa had gone into work and Grandma was off buying new furniture for me.

I felt my stomach clench and bent over. When it finally felt normal again I stood up.

"Hey, guys, I need to go somewhere. I'll be back a little later." I said.

"Alright. Do you need me to come? You don't look too well." Rosalie said.

"Thanks. I think I'll be all right. If I need anything I'll call y'all. Thanks for everything today." I said. I hugged them and walked into the garage.

I grabbed the keys to the spare car. It was grandpa's old car. I got in and opened the garage door. I started it up and sped away.

It didn't take long to reach the hospital grandpa was working at. I parked and went in the emergency doors. I walked up to the counter and there was a big lady with red hair behind the counter.

"Hello. I need to see Dr. Carlisle. Please." I asked.

"I'm sorry. The doctor is busy." She said.

Grandpa told me when I was younger that they always say that. He told me to make up something important and they will page him.

"I'm his sister-in-law. It's very important that I see him." I said.

She looked up with a shocked face. "Yes of course. I'll page him. One moment."

I stood there and waited until she was done. Once I had heard him reply I sat down in the chairs by the desk. I picked up a HEALTH magazine and started flipping through. I didn't realize grandpa was there until he tapped me.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked.

"No. I feel worse. Alice took me to feed and I got worse after that." I said. He pulled me up and led me to a room.

"I did some research after you two left. When your mom was pregnant you evolved at a very fast rate. Triple the rate of a normal human baby. I believe the same could happen to you. Either faster or slower." He explained.

"So are you saying I'm pregnant?" I asked. My eyes started tearing up.

"Most likely. We need to go do an ultrasound." He said.

I started crying and my stomach clenched again. I bent over in pain. When I bent over the button on my pants popped.

"What the heck?" I said. I pulled my shirt up and looked at my belly. It was bigger than normal. It wasn't its perfect little shape. Now it stuck out. Not much, but enough for me to tell.

"C'mon. Lets get you to the ultrasound room." Grandpa said. I was still crying so he led me to the elevator.

When we stepped into the elevator he pressed a floor, but I couldn't tell which because I had another attack of pain. This time it wasn't only my stomach but my back. When it ended I stood up again. Grandpa held my elbow and tried to support me. I heard it ding and we stepped off.

He led me into an ultrasound room and closed the door. I didn't have time to think about how odd it was that I was in a room just me and grandpa. I didn't have much time to think about anything before I got dizzy again. I laid down on the table and pulled my shirt up. My belly was just a bit bigger than before. I was really worried.

Grandpa got the machine turned on and pulled out some jelly. He squirted it on my belly and started moving the mouse type thing around my belly.

I looked up to the screen and all I could see was black and white fuzziness. Another wave of nausea, dizziness and pain hit me and I fell into the darkness.

…

I woke up to Jake's face.

"Hey, baby." He said. "How are you?

"I feel a lot better. What happened? How did you find me?" I asked.

"I got your message, so I went to your house, but you weren't there. Alice told me you sped off somewhere but she didn't know. So I called you again and Carlisle picked up and told me you were here." He explained.

"Oh did he tell you what happened after I passed out?" I asked. Wondering, but scared to know.

"He said you passed out while he was trying to do the ultrasound. That's about the time I called. He was too worried to finish the ultrasound so he moved you in here." Jake said.

"Oh. Thanks for coming." I said.

"Anything for you." Jake said. My heart nearly melted.

Grandpa walked in at that moment before I could say anything back.

"Hey kiddo. You feeling better?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, a little." I said and shifted onto my side.

"Are you ready to do an ultrasound and see what's going on?" Grandpa asked.

Jake helped me out of the hospital bed and I stood up on my own. I realized I was in one of those stupid hospital gowns. Ew. I grabbed Jake's hand as we walked to the ultrasound room.

I laid down on the little bed again. Only this time Jake was holding my hand and I felt confident.

Grandpa was getting things ready when Jake leaned over and whispered in my ear, "No matter what happens I'll be here. Promise."

I turned to him and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

"Ditto." He said and kissed my forehead.

I felt the cold jelly being smeared on my belly and looked up at the small monitor.

This time I didn't see just black and white. I saw what was going to be the beginning of my new life. A life with Jacob, my family, and a new baby.

The mouse like thing moved to the left of my belly and I saw another image. Exactly like the one on the right.

Make that, a life with Jacob, my family and two babies. My eyes filled up and I let them spill out. Jake hugged me and rubbed my hair.

"I think you're far enough you can actually see the sex's. Do you want to know?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes. We do." Jake answered for me. I wondered how he knew, but I realized all my thoughts were being shared with him. My hand was on his cheek.

The ultrasound mouse moved and I looked at the monitor again. This time I didn't know what I was looking at.

"Baby 1 is a girl." Grandpa said and moved the mouse to the left again. "And baby 2 is a boy." His face lit up. "Congrats Nessie."

My eyes filled again, but this time not because I was so scared. More that I knew I would be all right. I had Jacob and a huge family that loved me. A huge family of vampires that loved me. What more could I want?

Just then the door flung open and dad was standing there. Damn it. I forgot grandpa's car had tracking GPS in it.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said.

"Your gonna be a grandpa." I said. With that he turned to mom and passed out. For the first time ever, my dad passed out. After 116 years of life he passed out for the first time.

"Dang." Was all I said. Then, mom, Alice, and uncle Emmett, who had Jake in a headlock, attacked me with too many questions to comprehend. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
